


we must wake up again to a new morning

by moonstwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstwo/pseuds/moonstwo
Summary: The day hadn’t started that badly. Well, aside from the whole body-swapping thing. It only took 20 minutes of deep breathing exercises (hey, Baekhyun did actually learn something from that one time he attended hot yoga classes at their local community centre) to get Kyungsoo to actually calm down and accept a steaming mug of black coffee.





	we must wake up again to a new morning

**Author's Note:**

> Body swap baeksoo that i started in 2014 (if this fic was a child, it'd be in kindergarten oh my GoD) and then left to die but it never stopped haunting my dreams so I tried to pick it up again and fill up the gaps before I lost my mind. (๑꒪⍘꒪๑)
> 
> Unbeta-ed so god help me.

Baekhyun rubs the morning gunk from the corner of his eyes with a knobbly finger. The wind flows in gently through his open windows, ruffling his curtains and allowing sunlight and the sound of songbirds singing outside to filter into his bedroom. It was a beautiful day, which is just as well, because Baekhyun feels like absolute shit.

He kicks the covers off himself, making the fluffy pile that Kyungsoo was even bigger, and yawns noisily, voice breaking in a low whine as he stretches. His hand descends into his boxers as he waddles into his kitchen. Something felt slightly off today, like the shelf on which he usually kept his specially ground Arabica beans was a little higher than usual and, the hand in his pants stills, because Little Baekhyun didn’t feel the same.

Baekhyun shrugs and resumes scratching. Honestly everything feels weird in the morning without first inhaling copious amounts of his favourite caffeinated decoction.

It’s only when the door of his reflective refrigerator slams close that he notices that there was really something very wrong with his reflection. Baekhyun balks at his new reflection and his new black-haired, plump-lipped, owl-eyed reflection balks back.

“Oh my god.” He cries, and drops his milk at the shock of his new deep voice.

Flinging the duvets off, Baekhyun finds, well, himself curled up in Kyungsoo’s side of the bed, with nothing but that ratty pair of strawberry-printed briefs he wore to sleep all the time. Holy shit. “Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, wake up! DO KYUNGSOO!”

“Nnnmnn, he’s not in, come back later.” Kyungsoo coils himself into a tighter ball, trying to keep warm despite having the covers pulled off him. Hearing his own scratchy voice out of his own mouth while he wasn't in his body sends Baekhyun right to the edge of panic.

“No seriously, WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP.” He punctuates every word with a punch to the pillowy cocoon.

Kyungsoo sighs heavily, like he’s given up fighting and turns around slowly. His eyes widen comically and then narrow again immediately at the sight he’s greeted with.

Baekhyun is blubbering and though he's constantly praised for his gift of gab, he finds he has nothing to say; there were no words available to even begin explaining what had happened to Kyungsoo and himself.

“I, we- it’s _Freaky Friday_!” He attempts, hands gesturing at his face and then at Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes suspiciously. “I told you to throw out that mask Chanyeol made of my face, didn't I?” He then swipes at Baekhyun’s face, expecting to come into contact with flimsy laminated paper, but instead ends up making skin contact in the form of a sharp slap. Baekhyun yelps and clutches his stinging cheek, and Kyungsoo feels oddly apologetic seeing a pained expression blooming on what was supposed to be his own face.

Kyungsoo scrambles out of bed and bounds across the room straight to their mirror, expression becomes increasingly distressed as he inspects his reflection, prodding and squeezing unfamiliar cheeks. It’s only after he tries, and fails, to peel off the trademark mole above Baekhyun’s upper lip that he’s forced to accept, with a frustrated shout, what's happened.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have, for some unknown reason, swapped bodies.

 

 

☼☼☼

 

 

The day hadn’t started that badly. Well, aside from the whole body-swapping thing. It only took 20 minutes of deep breathing exercises (hey, Baekhyun did actually learn something from that one time he attended hot yoga classes at their local community centre) to get Kyungsoo to actually calm down and accept a steaming mug of black coffee.

The taste of the bitter brew was almost as bitter as the realisation that he and Baekhyun had indeed swapped bodies, and both were equally hard to swallow. Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep this nightmare away; maybe he was a larva and he needed to undergo metamorphosis in his blanket cocoon and emerge as the majestic Kyungsoo butterfly he knew he really was, and not a wriggly Baekhyun bug that constantly got under his skin.

But evidently, Baekhyun didn’t need his own body to get under Kyungsoo’s skin; words roll off his tongue at 100 miles an hour, haranguing him nonstop all afternoon on possible methods to have them switch back.

Of course none of them worked. Kyungsoo had, at Baekhyun’s behest, cleared all furniture from their long hallway so they could run at each other at top speed and hopefully back into their rightful bodies. The only thing that succeeded in doing was help bruises bloom where their bodies collided with each other.

After they applied salve on their wounds, Baekhyun wasted no time in calling up every Chinese restaurant they’ve ever ordered from to order fortune cookies. Except they refused to deliver just fortune cookies, so now their living room floor was littered with half-eaten set boxes of sweet sour pork and bean sauce noodles. Kyungsoo thinks that if he doesn’t throw up finishing this last piece of pork, shiny and dripping with a sticky red sauce, he most definitely will throw up when their credit card bill comes in at the end of the month.

That was only the beginning of their long afternoon of ridiculous activities. Baekhyun had tried every method listed on the wikipedia page for body swaps but to no avail:

  1. Summon spirits -- The seance starts with Baekhyun confidently announcing “Hey demons, it’s ya boi Baekhyun!” but ends in failure when he mistakes Kyungsoo’s attempts at moving the planchette to begin the session as a demon responding to his provocation, and he screams at Kyungsoo to burn the hand-drawn ouija board immediately.    

  2. Pierce Kyungsoo’s ears with gold drop earrings -- Kyungsoo finds it strange that Baekhyun just happened to have a pair of opulent gold, teardrop-shaped earrings on hand, and nearly breaks Baekhyun’s hand when he first feels the sharp point of the earring poke his earlobe.  

  3. Convince Kyungsoo to that they had to demonstrate dramatic and selfless love for each other -- Baekhyun had gagged and tearfully announced that he was going to die after forcing himself to bite into a raw cucumber, but Kyungsoo actually feels his soul leaves his body as he goes through all the varieties of aegyo he knew for his sniffling boyfriend.



  
“Why isn’t anything happening!!” Baekhyun whined as he tugged a sputtering Kyungsoo up by the collar from the filled bathtub, before sighing gloomily. “You’re still me.” “And I’m still you.” Kyungsoo says, or at least that’s what Baekhyun thinks he says, as his boyfriend is coughing out bubbly, lavender-scented water that had entered his mouth when Baekhyun pushed him underwater without so much as a warning.

“What, they switched back through baptism?” Kyungsoo asks, when he finally catches his breath.

“No, no, I’m trying to shove you through a space and time portal that only opens underwater. I saw this work in that one Zac Efron film.” Baekhyun looks crestfallen enough that Kyungsoo, despite wanting so badly to lash out from his near-death experience, refrains himself from reminding him that Zac Efron only transforms into his younger self, and not into someone else. He also offers a quick prayer to whatever gods stopped the portal from opening and throwing Kyungsoo back into his gawky teenage body.

“Wait, let's try this again. I think it's the bath bomb that’s blocking the forces.” Baekhyun reaches out to grab Kyungsoo by the shoulders again but is shoved aside when Kyungsoo abruptly gets up and out of the tub.

“No no no, no more.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest, reaches out to grasp at Kyungsoo’s wet shirt but hearing Kyungsoo’s upset voice makes him flinch. “Stop this! I’m tired of you trying to kill me!”

“Kill you? I’m trying to _help_ you! Help _us_!” Baekhyun is suddenly seething at Kyungsoo’s sullen mood and lack of participation. “And what have you been doing all day?”

“Trying not to fucking die!” Kyungsoo raises his voice, and gets even more irritated by the fact that in Baekhyun’s voice it sounds more like raspy bark than the snarl he's more used to.

“You-!” Baekhyun’s scrambling to his feet, ready to fight, but Kyungsoo is tired and reluctant and angry, and he's not proud of himself for doing so but he throws a damp towel on Baekhyun to create an opportunity to leave. He reacts not unlike a rabid possum, hissing and pulling at the large towel that's thrown over him and when he emerges, chest heaving and hair mussed up in all directions, Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

☼☼☼

 

 

The click of the door as it closes behind Kyungsoo sends a rush of displeasure down Baekhyun’s spine. All he had been trying to do the entire day was come up with ways to return themselves back into their own bodies but Kyungsoo had been nothing but impassive to his efforts, expressing extreme reluctance at every proposition. His plans could probably have worked if Kyungsoo put in as much effort as he has!

But no, Mr Whiny McWhinerson refused to participate, preferring instead to moan repeatedly about how terrible it was being in Baekhyun’s body. Sure, he admits that some of the methods he’d resorted to were taken from comedy films but it’s not like he had a serious resource to acquire information from. He couldn’t just stroll into their local library and be like _hey, can I request access to your database for the Annual Body Swapping Journal, thanks?_

And sure, Kyungsoo didn’t like being in Baekhyun’s body but Baekhyun wasn’t exactly having the time of his life in Kyungsoo’s fun-sized frame as well.

Baekhyun seethes. He’d show Kyungsoo how much fun he can have.

“Kyungsoo! What a surprise! Uh, what are you doing here?” Jongdae peeks out from behind his front door, unwilling to push his door wider. A sultry female voice calls out ‘who’s there?’ from behind him.

“No one, just a door to door salesman who is going to leave _right now_ , isn’t he?” Jongdae jerks his head towards the elevator lobby, obviously wanting Baekhyun to leave. “Shoo, leave, skedaddle!” He hisses, like a feral street cat.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and uses all the strength contained in Kyungsoo’s little body to push past Jongdae and into the apartment. He doesn’t bat an eyelash at his best friend’s leather-bodysuit-clad companion, with her hands bound behind the back of the chair, only bowing politely as he makes his way into the master bedroom. (She only crosses her legs in response, and looks away to hide the blush creeping up her neck to her ears.) Jongdae scurries in behind him, shutting the door close behind him just as the shorter male throws his wardrobe doors open. “Kyungsoo. Listen. We’re good friends and I did say you and Baek are welcome any time but, I would really have appreciated a phone call out of courtesy, before you come and do... whatever the fuck you’re doing right now.”

“Look, I just need to borrow some clothes and I’ll be out of your hair.” Baekhyun parts the first layer of clothes to look behind them. Unable to find exactly what he’s looking for, he starts tossing clothes items that were in his way, with no disregard for Jongdae’s immaculate clothes-packing policy. “Where are your designer suits?”

“Um, you’re looking at them,” Jongdae gestures sadly at the office suits that Baekhyun were pulling off their hangers. “No, your other designer suits. The ugly ones.”

“Hey I resent that, they’re not ugly!” He gapes at Baekhyun and points accusingly at the preening male. “Rude! First of all, how dare you come into my house and disrespect my fashion choices-”

“How do I look?” Baekhyun poses with what looks like a crumpled sorting hat, completely unsympathetic to Jongdae’s rant. Jongdae lunges forward and Baekhyun flinches (he wants to say he pretended to but he honestly felt Real Fear in that moment). Except instead of a heavy blow, he feels nimble fingers adjusting his hat and jacket gently. And then quietly,

“If you’re going to wear my clothes, wear them right, you little shit.”

Baekhyun reluctantly feels a smidgen of respect for his boyfriend; as unassuming as Kyungsoo is, he's managed to train someone as stubborn as Jongdae well enough that he'd never dare raise a fist against him. He makes a mental note to ask watch Kyungsoo and Jongdae's interactions more closely from now on for tips on how to handle his loud friend's willfulness.

 

 

☼☼☼

 

 

20 minutes later, Baekhyun is sauntering into a stylish rooftop bar he knew Kyungsoo liked and definitely would be at; he had brought Baekhyun here in a rare display of affection on New Year’s Eve last year, and they had exchanged _I love you_ s, voices hushed by the fireworks that burst over the Seoul skyline.

This time though, the only thing bursting in his chest is boundless annoyance at how trivially Kyungsoo had treated his suggestions at turning them back into themselves.

Baekhyun surveys the tables, almost tripping on the long baggy trousers he’d pilfered from Jongdae’s wardrobe earlier. He doesn't understand why Jongdae, as short as he is, had trousers long enough for Chanyeol’s baby giraffe legs. He spots himself, or Kyungsoo rather, sat at the corner of the bar counter, sulkily nursing a whiskey on the rocks. There are two office ladies sat beside him in deep conversation, lit cigarettes hanging from their red lips. He recognises one as Kyungsoo’s supervisor at work, as Kyungsoo had a photograph of himself receiving a token of appreciation for his good work on his mantelpiece. Perfect. Baekhyun jumps into action.

“Boss~” he calls out loudly, to catch the attention of both Kyungsoo and his supervisor. Baekhyun winces inwardly at how grating Kyungsoo’s usually deep voice sounded when he whines. Kyungsoo turns his head around so fast that Baekhyun hears a crick from across the bar.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing here tonight, dressed like…” The supervisor struggles to keep her smile from faltering when she catches sight of what her usually immaculate subordinate was wearing. Baekhyun does a stupid twirl and hops on the empty barstool between Kyungsoo and her. “Just out for some fun!” he replies brightly, nape prickling as he feels Kyungsoo’s dogged glare at the back of his head.

“Boss,” Baekhyun repeats, huddling closer to her on the counter and putting his head in his hands. “I’ve just been soooo stressed at work lately, a drink from a beautiful noona would definitely help take the edge off.”

His supervisor nods noncommittally and taps her cigarette on the ashtray.

“……Noona~” he coos, and is immediately pleased when he hears Kyungsoo grunt and take strained sip from his glass. His supervisor had goosebumps running up and down her arms and her companion was similarly distracted by Baekhyun’s cooing.

Time to pull out the big guns. Big fat aegyo guns.

Putting his fists up to his cheeks, Baekhyun does his best to peer up shyly through his lashes and pouts, even though the movement of Kyungsoo’s face was unfamiliar. “Noona,” he whined again. “Buy your lovable dongsaeng a dwink pwease?”

He’s satisfied when he hears the real Kyungsoo choke on his whiskey behind him. Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch when Kyungsoo stands up and ‘accidentally’ dumps the rest of his whiskey down his back and stalks out of the club. He continues to blink owlishly at his supervisor, making sure to direct some of his charm bombs to her companion as well.

The supervisor’s expression was somewhere in the valley between shocked and charmed, but she eventually puts out her bent cigarette (she’d gripped it a little too hard when Baekhyun pulled the noona card) and motions for the bartender to come over.

“Could you get me the bill please?”

 

 

☼☼☼

 

 

Baekhyun returns to his dark apartment later, pleasantly buzzed from the several fancy cocktails he had managed to pile on Kyungsoo’s tab. He’s only just dumped his keys on top of the credenza when he notices a dim light emanating from his study and more horrifyingly, the muted sounds of skin slapping against skin and wanton drawn-out moans of “Ah, yeah, harder, DADDY!”

“What the fuck.” He enters his study to see himself at his desk (the alcohol causes him to take a while longer to remember he and Kyungsoo had switched bodies) watching porn on the wide screen of his iMac.

“Interesting,” Kyungsoo says, sounding totally uninterested in the way a particularly strong spurt of come lands on an actor’s face. The camera lingers on a closeup on the actor’s face, zooming in as he scoops some white fluid off his cheek and puts it into his mouth. Baekhyun gulps at the sight. This was one of his favourites. “I didn’t know you were into this.”

“Oh boy, yeah, I certainly, I- uh, I’m into a lot of…things.” The alcohol inhibits Baekhyun’s ability to feel any sense of shame as he admits this to his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?). “I have a few gigs of Daddy Kink on there. It’sh a carefully curated collection, ‘m so proud of it.” The alcohol has obviously also eradicated his ability to not provide Too Much Information. It must also be the fact that he seems to be talking to himself that makes him comfortable with running his mouth freely. "This one has a shtar. Means it’s a fffpf, fave." His numb lips trip over the f he tries to pronounce.

“Ah.” Kyungsoo responds, clicking the stop button so that the breathy moaning stops abruptly. He clicks a few more times as Baekhyun makes his way groggily to the desk.

“Too bad they’re all gone now then.”

Baekhyun stills. “Wait, what? What do you mean gone?”

Kyungsoo turns the screen so that it faces Baekhyun. His vision is swimming but he vaguely makes out a dialogue box displaying a message that said something about a disk wiping in progress. Fuck. Immediately, he sobers up and lunges for the mouse to try and stop the deletion but Kyungsoo holds it out of reach. Baekhyun scrambles, fine motor skills still impeded by the alcohol, but it’s too late; he hears the proud ping! of the computer, having completed its task. Kyungsoo’s smirk looks a whole lot eviller on his own face.

“What the fuck did you do!!!”

“I wiped your entire porn drive.” Came the matter-of-fact response.

“Jesus, fuck, yeah I know!?”

“Well you asked-”

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun all but roars, looking not unlike a lion as his canines gleamed in the fluorescent light of computer screen. “I had over 500 gigs of movies saved! Fuck, I spent so much time tagging and organising them according to actor, kink and company! It took me maybe 200 years in total just to torrent all those videos!!” His voice cracks as he collapses his upper half on his desk and buries his face in the nest of his arms. “And now they’re gone, oh my god, all my babies, GONE.”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo shrugs, unsympathetic. “Maybe you should’ve just streamed them online then?” He then gets up to leave, cruelly unconcerned with Baekhyun’s grief.

He only makes it as far as the door when he feels a hand tugging him roughly by the collar back into the room. “You’re an asshole, you know that?!” Baekhyun aims his fists at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, inflicting a similar punishment to the type the younger male usually metes out to him. If Baekhyun now had Kyungsoo’s superior upper body strength, Kyungsoo has Baekhyun’s super fast reflexes, forearms held up in front of him to deflect the flurry of fists headed his way.

“I’m an asshole? You’re the one who thinks exchanging buing buings for drinks with my supervisor is fun! You _know_ what she’s like! I could be out of a job come Monday!”

“Good!” Baekhyun growls, and doubles his efforts to maim Kyungsoo.

Their stupid bickering and grappling soon turns into a shoving match and Baekhyun finds himself shoved backwards onto their bed, straddled by Kyungsoo, who has one hand bunched in Baekhyun’s collar pulling him up slightly and the other batting away his attempts at clawing at his face. Baekhyun kicks his legs like a petulant child but Kyungsoo’s got him trapped snugly between his thighs. With his legs locked in place, and his arms already busy clawing at Kyungsoo, the only thing Baekhyun can do is buck his hips up desperately in a bid to throw Kyungsoo off, but it only succeeds in drawing from him a sharp, surprised gasp.

Ah-ha. Baekhyun laughs hoarsely, and takes advantage of Kyungsoo’s momentary stilling to clumsily flip them both over so that he’s now on top. Evilly, he grinds down, wanting to elicit more than just panting and gasps from Kyungsoo.

“Ha!” Baekhyun means to gloat but, having managed to pin Kyungsoo’s wrists above his head and seeing Kyungsoo’s signature glare on his own face, it comes out more like a lustful exhale. “More?” His voice is gravelly from all the shouting earlier. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything; he indicates his assent by adjusting his hips so the slide of Baekhyun’s crotch on his own when he grinds down again feels particularly delectable.

Baekhyun appraises the sight under him. He was in a seat of power; it was his own body pinned underneath him after all, he knows what feels good and he’s going to make sure Kyungsoo enjoys every moment of it. And so he sets to work, releasing Kyungsoo’s wrists to push his dress shirt open, lavishing hot open-mouthed kisses along Kyungsoo’s neck and clavicles, making extra sure to suck hard on that sensitive spot just below his jaw that Kyungsoo always seems to miss.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows are knotted and he exhales heavily through his nose, trying his best to suppress a moan. Baekhyun was using the full, swollen lips Kyungsoo was blessed with so expertly; every kiss felt like a branding iron on the bare skin of his neck. The fact that he had to deal with the torrent of kisses whilst in Baekhyun’s body made it even harder to bear, because Baekhyun had The World’s Most Sensitive Neck.

“Baek-” Kyungsoo whines, squirming to try and stop the assault of his neck. He usually revelled in the high keening whines that he elicited from Baekhyun but hearing the noises bubbling from his own throat embarrassed him. Delighted, Baekhyun sucks one more hickey into the junction of his neck and shoulder before moving up to lick his way into Kyungsoo’s mouth, swallowing the whimpers that he makes as they continue rubbing their clothed erections against each other.

It isn’t enough. Kyungsoo hisses, hungry for skin on skin friction, and nips on Baekhyun’s lower lip to get him to hurry up with the unfastening of his shirt buttons. Once his shirt is completely unbuttoned and untucked, Baekhyun runs his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s chest reverently, earning involuntary shudders from the man pinned under him.

“Off. Off, off off.” He commands, tugging impatiently on the braided silken rope that was Baekhyun’s belt, and bucking up insistently to drive his point home. Designer belts involve too much technical moves for Kyungsoo at the moment, so he settles for pushing the ugly metallic jacket off of Baekhyun’s shoulders, pausing only to let him wriggle out of his billowy pants and briefs.

It’s not long until they’re both naked, clothes strewn haphazardly aside, not caring that Jongdae’s expensive threads probably needed more delicate handling. His clothes probably shouldn’t even be touched when his fingers are coated in lube but Baekhyun doesn’t care; they’re in the way and Jongdae can always bill him for any damage done later. He’s in between Kyungsoo’s legs now, one hand tugging lazily at Kyungsoo’s length, the other burying two fingers in his heat, making quick work of prepping him up.

He’s not even being touched right now but Baekhyun’s never been so turned on in his life. He’s touching _himself_ , and taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks, pupils dilated with lust under half-lidded eyes, breathy moans making an exodus through slightly parted pink lips. But it was Kyungsoo who was controlling his body, hands rooted in his hair to pull him up roughly, Kyungsoo who made use of Baekhyun’s husky voice to ask him to put his mouth on his length.

Baekhyun responds enthusiastically, enveloping his the crown of his length and bobbing his head up and down in tandem to the rhythm his fingers had set scissoring Kyungsoo open. It should’ve taken Baekhyun no time to get Kyungsoo to stop holding his moans in; he knows his own body inside out, knows how far to push his fingers and the exact angle to crook his fingers so that it hits The Sweet Spot and his jaw falls slack at the pleasure, but having to look for that spot in Kyungsoo’s body and with his shorter, thicker fingers proved to be a challenge. He pulls his mouth off Kyungsoo’s dick for a moment to focus on the task at hand (ha-ha), bracing his free hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, spreading slick lube all over. His tongue pokes out cutely from the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on pushing his fingers in and out, and Kyungsoo thinks with mild amusement that if he snapped a picture of Baekhyun’s expression right now, it wouldn’t be out of place in the folder Chanyeol keeps sneakily shot pictures of Kyungsoo he can superimpose next to penguins.

“Shiiiiiiit.” Kyungsoo keens, and Baekhyun preens, proud that he’s finally found the bundle of nerves he’s been working hard to find. Pleasure rips through his body, and he feels his toes curling as Baekhyun continues working his fingers into him but Kyungsoo is still stubbornly trying hard to subdue any more moans that threaten to spill past his lips. Kyungsoo’s attempts to quell his moans fail when when Baekhyun envelops his cock in his hot, wet mouth again, hollows his cheeks and sucks even harder. He really hates to interrupt the fantastic job Baekhyun’s hands and mouth were working on him but he was dangerously close to the edge; one more torturously slow lick up his length and he was going to tip over the edge without even getting fucked.

He gropes around and finally finds the half-used bottle of lube on his pillow. He throws it, and it hits Baekhyun on his head with a soft thud. “Quickly.”

It hurts but Baekhyun pulls off Kyungsoo’s dick slowly, topping it off with a pop. “You couldn’t just passed it to me nicely?” He pants and pushes himself up off his elbows; he’s so hard that it hurts, dick curving proudly towards his torso. Slathering more lube on, he leans forward to steal a kiss, but Kyungsoo turns his head away.

“I’m still angry with you.”

“Oh, how will I ever win back your favour?” Baekhyun scoffs and lines himself up to tease Kyungsoo’s entrance slightly with the crown of his cock. “Maybe, like this?” He taunts, and Kyungsoo, despite feigning displeasure, whimpers and pushes back against Baekhyun’s length. Baekhyun laughs deeply, and without further warning, sheaths himself completely with one rough thrust.

Kyungsoo bites down on his lower lip so hard that Baekhyun is slightly worried that he’d draw blood. Gripping Kyungsoo’s knees to spread his legs apart wider, Baekhyun works a steady rhythm, driving himself relentlessly into his heat. Smirking, he slants forward again to nuzzle into Kyungsoo’s neck, alternating between kissing and nipping at his jaw. “Are you still angry?”

When Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, Baekhyun grips the back of his knees and throws them over his shoulders. The new angle is heavenly; Kyungsoo loses his usual stance of restraint and finally lets moans spill freely from his mouth as Baekhyun moves more steadily, pistoning relentlessly into Kyungsoo.

His assonant moans culminates in a throaty shout when Kyungsoo comes, ankles locked tight around the dip of Baekhyun’s back and chest heaving heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Baekhyun stops abruptly. “Shit, do I really look that unattractive when I come?”

The younger rolls his eyes and fights through the post-orgasmic haze to push himself up and flip them both over. “Just shut up and move your hips.” He grits out and sinks himself down on Baekhyun, who emits a surprised groan. He grabs at Kyungsoo’s hips and steadies his feet on the bed, using it as leverage to thrust up harder to meet the other as he bears down on him.

“Look at me.” Kyungsoo pushes sweat-soaked bangs off Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun lets out a whine, so enamoured by the sight of himself bouncing on his lap that he doesn’t notice Kyungsoo reaching behind himself to reach for the silk work tie he had previously discarded.

It happens so quickly. Baekhyun throws his head back for a moment when Kyungsoo grinds down particularly deliciously and the next thing he knows, he has a tie wrapped around his neck.

“Next time, make sure you dress appropriately in the presence of my superiors.” Kyungsoo adjusts the tie so that it’s positioned right in the middle of Baekhyun’s chest. “Speak to them politely.” He remarks almost conversationally, despite already feeling a burn in his thighs from working himself at a feverish pace on Baekhyun’s lap. His deft hands move quickly to loop the ends of the tie in a perfect Windsor knot. “And this how you tie a tie.” He growls, pulling on the wide strip of the tie to tighten the bind around Baekhyun’s neck. Kyungsoo inhales sharply when he locks eyes with Baekhyun, and feels his cock pulse inside him. He pats the elder’s lust-wrecked face lightly. “Look at you, all smart.”

Kyungsoo dwells absent-mindedly on whether or not silk would leave telltale marks in the morning but decides his high-collared dress shirts could cover that shit up. “God, that’s tight.” Baekhyun half gasps, half sighs in bliss, body now so pliant that his thrusts become sluggish and slow. Kyungsoo wields his end of the tie like a leash, pulling harder so that Baekhyun has to lift himself up on his elbows. “Look at me.” Kyungsoo repeats, and doubles up the swivelling of his hips to help Baekhyun finish. He feels his thighs cramping already, and it was just a shame that it was Baekhyun’s thighs that were working out and not his own. It took only a few more purposeful clenches for Baekhyun to come, fingers gripping even tighter on Kyungsoo’s hips as his own muscles tense in release.

Baekhyun barely has a moment to bask in the post-orgasm bliss when a sudden burst of pain explodes behind his eyes. Wave after wave of nausea crashes down on Baekhyun, and he wills himself to keep it together. Kyungsoo was a sympathy puker and he didn’t want to set him off. “Wait, wait, get off.” White spots begin to mar his vision, so he screws his eyes shut and tries to push his boyfriend off but he is a deadweight. “Soo, seriously.” The lack of response worries Baekhyun and he opens an eye to see Kyungsoo holding his head, hissing in pain.

The pain hurts too much for Baekhyun to speak but he pushes himself into a sitting position, holding Kyungsoo around his waist so he doesn’t slide off. Kyungsoo whimpers, and Baekhyun rubs his back in what he hopes is a soothing manner, but the pain he’s experiencing is hurting his ability to tell how much pressure he’s actually putting on his back. The room is swimming, and Baekhyun’s hands were numb so he may not even be touching him.

He’s about to check if Kyungsoo was hurt because of him but an unexpected impact to his chest throws him backwards and away from his lover; Baekhyun feels his back and head hitting the headboard and he momentarily blacks out. When he opens his eyes, he’s laying on his back on the bed, panting so hard it feels like he’s just run a marathon. Breathing hurts, and he feels his ribcage creak with every deep breath he takes. Baekhyun closes his eyes again, and places his right hand on his chest, as he tries to even out his breathing. The tie is, curiously, no longer around his neck but Baekhyun can’t bother to pursue its whereabouts.

He can feel Kyungsoo next to him, breathing equally as hard, almost gasping; Baekhyun gropes around with his free hand, trying to reach out to Kyungsoo. “What the fuck?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds a little deeper, and more Kyungsoo-like, and Baekhyun chuckles in response. “I know, that was literally some mind-blowing sex.”

“No, seriously, what the fuck.” There’s some scrambling on the sticky sheets next to Baekhyun, and suddenly Kyungsoo is shaking his shoulder, his grip so tight that he feels Kyungsoo’s nails dig into his skin. “Byun Baekhyun, look at me.” The sense of urgency in his boyfriend’s voice forces him to look, and he almost chokes at the sight of Kyungsoo, the original, doe-eyed, full-lipped, beautiful Kyungsoo kneeling on the bed next to him.

Immediately, Baekhyun throws himself at Kyungsoo to wrap him in a fierce hug, and the resounding thud from bare chest hitting bare chest echoes loudly in their bedroom. Abruptly, he pulls back but keeps his hands wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo’s biceps.

“You’re back!” It’s a reverent whisper that spills from Baekhyun’s lips, and his smile is so bright that Kyungsoo feels like he’s staring directly into the sun at midday. “You too.” He whispers, and leans forward to press a chaste kiss on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, reluctant to cover his smile. Kyungsoo is pulled back into a tight hug, and Baekhyun’s clawing at his back so desperately that Kyungsoo is compelled to stroke his boyfriend’s head, soothing him. “There, there, I’m not going away anytime soon. I’m here to stay.”

“Good.” Baekhyun says it with an uncharacteristic meekness that makes Kyungsoo soft, but in true Baekhyun style, he ruins the moment with a follow-up comment. “I can’t believe we tried all those bogus methods and my magical dick could’ve cured us all this while.” Kyungsoo wishes that his boyfriend was always as docile as his previous comment, but he laughs nonetheless, happy that his usual Baekhyun was back. After a few more comforting kisses to his temporarily-pliant boyfriend’s temple, Kyungsoo pulls him down onto their rumpled and slightly damp sheets; as gross as the sheets were, he didn’t see them moving to the showers for the next eight hours at least, so exerting any extra effort to get a clean set of sheets and wrangling it over the mattress didn’t make any sense. None of the day made any sense, but what made sense now was Kyungsoo in his own body holding Baekhyun in his own body, rubbing soothing circles on his back until he fell asleep. It was only when Baekhyun started breathing deeply, puppy-like yips punctuating his light snores, that Kyungsoo stopped fighting the tired haze and let himself fall asleep.

 

 

☼☼☼

 

 

Baekhyun rubs the morning gunk from the corner of his eyes with a knobbly finger. The wind flows in gently through his open windows, ruffling his curtains and allowing sunlight and the sound of songbirds singing outside to filter into his bedroom.

He sits up quickly to check his body. He had this terrible nightmare last night; he and Kyungsoo had switched bodies and he had fucked up Kyungsoo’s reputation and then he had fucked Kyungsoo…well that wasn’t very nightmarish (in fact, that was one part of the dream he wish he didn't have to wake up from) but having to remain permanently as a perpetually angry tiny human was quite high on his list.

Baekhyun leans back on the headboard, sighing happily at the thought of his vast porn collection still being intact, and briefly toys with the idea of kissing the mole on his left hand, not noticing the strip of blanket that slides off Kyungsoo's shoulders, revealing a perfectly-knotted tie still around his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I posted it on my tumblr a couple of weeks ago and said I wouldn't touch it again but I just felt like I had to rework it. Perhaps I've invested so much thought into it that it is now a sentient being and it won't let me go?? It's a ghost with unfinished business and i am the unfortunate spirit medium it's latched on to.
> 
> Be free and leave me alone now, body swap baeksoo!!


End file.
